an Echolls family Christmas revisited
by marbear691984
Summary: Canon up until the christmas party then things go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Canon up until an Echolls family Christmas where they are at the party**

Keith knew the identity of the stalker but the security was not letting him in. He looked around trying to figure a way in when he spotted a very familiar Le Baron. _What is Veronica doing here? _ He thought. He took out his phone and dialed his daughter's number.

"Hey dad what's up?" Veronica answers

"Where are you?" He asks

"Wallace's"

"Veronica?"

"Ok I'm sorry dad I'm at Logan's but it's only for a case" She tells him

"It's ok Veronica. You know that case I was working on for Lynn? I have a lead and the guards won't let me in. I need you to go tell Aaron that it is the woman that caught him on Halloween. Do it discreetly honey ok?"

"Sure dad and I will send Logan out to tell the guards to let you in." She tells him

"Thanks honey." He says

"See ya in a few" Veronica tells him.

Veronica tells Logan to go let her dad in while she went to tell his dad something. As Veronica was talking to Aaron a woman came up behind them. She screamed at Aaron talking about promises made and went towards Aaron, Veronica not really thinking jumped in front of the woman to stop her and then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The woman had stabbed her. Next thing Veronica knew the world went black.

**Logan's POV**

Not sure what the heck is going on. Why does Mr. Mars need to speak to my dad? Eh whatever. I walk to the front and tell the idiot guard to let Mr. Mars in I use to like Mr. Mars a lot then the whole thing with him accusing Jake of Lily's death ruined what respect I had for him. I walked back into the house and saw Veronica talking to my dad. You know I use to have a huge thing for Veronica and Lily knew it but now every time I see Veronica it makes me wish it was her that died and not Lily. I know it's horrible to think that but Lily was the love of my life. I know she cheated but after high school she would have settled down and we would have got married and had beautiful kids, but no now I will never have that all because of big mouth Veronica.

What's going on over there? Who is that woman yelling at my dad? I start to make my way over there. Mr. Mars not far behind me. Then I hear screaming. What happened? I look to where my dad and Veronica were but I don't see either. Then I hear "Call 911!" I run over thinking my dad was hurt but get over there and see its Veronica lying on the floor bleeding to death.

Oh dear god! I wasn't serious! Please don't take Veronica too! I drop to the floor next to her

"What the hell happened!" I ask my dad

"The woman was coming after me and Veronica stepped in to stop her and the woman went crazy and stabbed her! Oh dear god is she ok?" Aaron says

I look up and see Mr. Mars has the woman and is trying to find someone to take her so he can get to Veronica.

"Duncan, Dick! Grab the bitch so Mr. Mars can help me!" I yell at Duncan and Dick

They nod and grab the woman. Mr. Mars drops to his knees beside me and helps hold the cloth to her wound.

"Mr. Mars the ambulance is gonna take too long! What should we do?" I ask him

He looks at me tears streaming down his face. "Can you carry her?" he asks me

"Yeah" I say and look up. The police had finally got here and that prick Lamb took the woman from Dick and Duncan

"Dick, run and pull my truck to the front" I say and throw him the keys, he nods and runs off. Duncan comes over to us

"Is she gonna be ok?" he asks in tears himself. Why does he even care? He was one of the reason's I have been so horrible to her to begin with!

"I don't know Duncan" Mr. Mars tells him

I carefully pick her up and Duncan walks beside me holding the cloth to the wound as Mr. Mars clears us a path. We then pile into my truck and Dick takes off down the drive.

"Um Sheriff just so you know I may be breaking a few traffic laws on the way" Dick says to Mr. Mars

"Dick, you know I am no longer Sheriff and besides I think this is a good a reason as any.

We make it to the hospital and I carry Veronica in. As soon as we are through the doors the doctors were on top of us like they were waiting. Someone must have called ahead.

They take her back and tell us that we have to wait. So here we are Me, Duncan and Dick and Mr. Mars. Talk about awkward. After about 30 minutes the doctor comes out.

"Ok we have her stabilized but she lost a lot of blood and she has a very rare blood type AB negative. We don't have any on hand. Do you know of anyone with the same blood type? A sibling perhaps?" he asks us. Veronica is AB negative? So was Lily. That's weird since it's supposedly so rare.

"I'm AB negative" we hear behind us and turn around to see Jake Kane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Veronica's POV**

I wake up in a lounge chair beside the Kane's swimming pool. What the heck am I doing here? Last thing I remember is that crazy woman coming at Aaron and me jumping in front of her.

"Veronica Mars! What were you thinking?" I hear someone yell and I turn around to find Lily standing there

"Lily! What is going on where am I?"

"Well Veronica Mars you are stuck in purgatory right now until the higher ups decide what to do with you. Aaron was about to get what was coming to him and you had to go and ruin it!" Lily pouted

"What are you talking about Lily?" I ask her

"Remember my secret I never got to tell you?" She asks me

"Yeah, you died later that day" I said

"Yeah well my secret is that I was sleeping with Aaron Echolls" she tells me

"What? Lily how could you! Logan's Dad?" I yell at her

"Well it's not like Logan was mine anyway so I thought I would have a little fun" Lily says

"What are you talking about?" I ask her

"Oh please Logan's been in love with you since you first met him, he only dated me cuz Duncan said he liked you. Besides…"

"LILY! You have said enough!"I hear behind me and turn around to find MY MOTHER?

Working on more sorry so short but wanted to get this out there! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around and saw my mom. "Mom? I don't understand you're not dead!"

"I'm so sorry honey but I am. 2 weeks ago I got drunk and was in a car accident. I was using a different name and used Jake as my emergency contact that's why you never heard. Jake was walking over to your dad at the party when all hell broke loose." She told me "Wait..." she says then "Are you sure?" she says to no one. "Ok if that's what he wants" she then turns to me "Veronica honey, this has rarely happened but the big guy upstairs has decided this is what is best for everyone. But there are a few rules. One, if you change something it will not necessarily change everything. Some things could be made worse or completely alter everything. So chose wisely. Two, not everyone can know what is going on so again chose wisely who you tell and last but not least, you cannot take drastic actions to change events. If you end up killed or in prison this will all have been for nothing so think of this as a gift. I love you honey never forget that." She gives me a hug as she says this last part I am so confused at this point.

"But mom…"Before I could ask her what she was talking about everything goes black.

I wake up to someone jumping on me. "Backup stop" I say

"Who or what is backup Veronica Mars?" What LILY! Am I still in purgatory?

I open my eyes and look around, I'm in my old bedroom in our house and in her pep squad uniform jumping on me is Lily Kane.

"Lily what day is today?" I ask her

"Uh duh Veronica its October 3rd the day of the car wash, come on sleepy head we gotta go so we can get ready for all the hot guys that are gonna be checking us out today!" Lily says to me. Oh my gosh what my mom said makes since now they sent me back to fix things! I can save Lily!


	4. Chapter 4

I rush over to Lily and hug her so hard

"Veronica… you…are…choking…me" she manages to cough out. I let her go.

"Oh my gosh Lily I am so sorry" I quickly say

"No big, what was that all about. You couldn't have missed me that bad I just saw you at 2 am this morning when you left my house." She says

"Well ya know that was like hours ago I just missed you."

"Veronica Mars you are too weird. But I love ya anyway" she smiles at me

"Hey Lil any way we could skip the car wash today and just hang out you and me all day? I mean Logan's in Mexico and Duncan has soccer. Please? I need a new look and want you to help me" That's gotta work! She always wanted me to change

"Well… Since you asked nicely ok BUT I gotta meet someone at 3." She says to me

CRAP! How do I get her out of that!

"Who are you meeting?" I ask her

"My new, well not so NEW as new lover" she laughs

"But what about Logan?" I ask

"Hun I told you this last night we broke up. I mean come on you're the one that told me he kissed that bitch"

"I know but he loves you, you know that he was just being Logan"

"Please Veronica we all know I was just a place holder for the girl he is really in love with" she smirks at me "I really, really fun one" she laughs

"What are you talking about who does he really love?" I ask her

"Well if you can't see it then it's not my place to tell. Gosh you are getting clingy. Fine I will call him up and arrange a new time. There you happy?" She asks

"Yes thank you Lily" I say and hug her again. Ok phase one complete.

Lily and I go to the mall and first thing I do is get my hair cut short like I was before, well after. AGH you know when. Lily talks them into giving me some highlights as well. Then clothes shopping. Being best friends with Lily Kane has its advantages when she sees something that is totally you she buys it, and let's just say she saw a lot that she thought was the new me.

3 o'clock rolls around and we are still at the mall. We finally leave as the mall is closing. 9pm and Lily is still alive. I DID IT. We start driving to Lily's and as we are about to get to the Sinclair's we see flashing blue light. We stop and I run towards where I see my dad, Lily right behind me.

"DAD! What's going on?" I ask

"Veronica, oh thank god you and Lily are ok!" he says and hugs us both

"Dad?" I say again

"Honey its Madison. Someone attacked her and hit her over the head. I'm so sorry." He says

"Madison? Wait was she by the pool?" I ask

"How did you know that Veronica?" he asked me worriedly

"Please do not tell me she was in her pep squad uniform" I asked

"How do you know this Veronica?" He asks me sternly

"I saw it in a dream, except in my dream it wasn't Madison it was Lily" I tell them trying not to break my cover. So instead of Lily dying Madison dies. Well didn't see that coming. Thank you Universe.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I guess I thanked the universe too soon. Life still took a drastic turn for me. Instead of dad accusing Jake and us getting ostracized he accused Madison's dad, who has almost as much influence as Jake in the town so the cycle repeated itself. Dad got thrown out of office and I got thrown out of the 09ers. Even Lily disowned me which hurt a lot since I saved her from having Madison's fate. Now my question is: Lily said it was Logan's dad she was sleeping with so I assume that's who killed her, but was Madison sleeping with him too or was her killer someone else?

Well here we are a few months later and it's time for Shelley Pomroy's party. I had decided to still go because I wanted to try and talk to Lily for the millionth time. I never thought she would ever turn on me but whatever Jake says Lily does, if it had been Celeste it would have been a totally different story but Lily always was trying to please her dad. I don't dress in the white dress but a black mini skirt and a t-shirt that says BITE ME on it along with my combat boots. I know not to drink anything that isn't out of a can that I opened myself. I was not going to make the same mistake again.

I get to the party and walk in. I hear the same comments: what is she doing her? Who does she think she is? And one thrown in to really hurt someone should text lily! That one didn't happen the last time. I go about the party and get a can of soda and open it and Cassidy comes up to me.

"Hey Veronica, what are you doing here?" he asks

"Well I just want to have a little fun ya know" I say to him

"Veronica you shouldn't be here. They don't want you here" he tells me. I set my drink down and turn to him

"Well you know what BEAVER they can all go to hell for all I care" I tell him and turn and grab my drink and walk away.

A little while later… Ok my head really… oh wow I know this feeling! Not again! I stumble around and fall into someone's arms and barely hear "I tried to warn you" what who's…then everything goes black.

I wake up in the same room as before with my panties in the same place. I was so careful! How could I still let this happen! I go to walk out of the room crying and run into someone. I look up and its Lily and Logan.

**Lily POV **

I really hate being mean to Veronica. She's my best friend. It's almost like we are sisters but I have to do what my dad tells me. Pam texted me and told me Veronica was at Shelley's party and I knew that couldn't end well so I called Logan and we headed over there. We looked everywhere for her but never found her. We finally gave up and Logan got drunk and I did the same. I guess we both fell asleep at Shelley's house because the next morning I woke up to Logan shaking me telling me it was time to go. We started down the hall when I ran into someone coming out of one of the rooms. I looked up and it was Veronica. I could tell right away something was really wrong.

"Veronica there you are! We looked everywhere for you last night. What's wrong?" I ask her

"Like you care!" She says and starts to walk away tears in her eyes I see her start to collapse but Logan gets to her first and scoops her up

"We gotta get her to a hospital something's wrong" I tell him he nods and carries her outside to his truck as we pull out we see her car and its trashed with slut written all over it. What the hell happened last night!

We get to the hospital and the nurse takes her back to a room telling us that we were not family that we couldn't go back. I of course lied and said she was my sister so they let me back. After a bunch of tests me and Veronica just sat there in silence. Then she looked at me

"You need to leave" she tells me

"Veronica I am sorry about…"

"I don't give a shit what you are sorry about you need to leave NOW!" she yells at me the doctor walks in then and starts to speak

"Well we have the results of the rape kit…"

"Can you please wait until she leaves" Veronica interrupts him

A rape kit? Was Veronica raped? I look at her and she just stares at the wall. I go to walk out and see Deputy I mean Sheriff Lamb come in the door. I know the history between these two so I just ignore Veronica and go over and stand beside her.

"So which of our elite are you gonna accuse huh Mars? Like father like daughter" he smirks

"What are you doing here?" She asks him ignoring me

"Well the hospitals have to contact us about all "rapes" that come in" the bastard even used air quotes around the word rape.

"I don't know who did it" she tells him. So she really was raped! Someone is so dead! Logan and I said no one was to harm her! I pull out my cell and text Logan: some1 is DEAD!

He replies: what's goin on?

I reply: nt my plc to say

Lamb starts laughing at Veronica and says "why Veronica Mars you need to go see the wizard and get yourself a backbone" I couldn't take it anymore! He had no right to treat her like this!

"I'll have you know DEPUTY Lamb that you WILL look into this case! Veronica Mars is actually Veronica KANE! So get off your damn ass and do your damn job!" I scream at him, ohhhh crap that just slipped out!

Veronica turns her head so fast and stares at me "What are you talking about Lily!" she yells at me

"That's the reason Duncan broke up with you. Celeste told us that you are really our sister."

Sorry it took so long! Work is really taking a lot out of me. I will try and update sooner! Please review! I hope you like this turn of events!


	6. Chapter 6

The last couple of weeks had been very uncomfortable for me. The stares were worse than before. Now everyone knew that I had dated my own brother. Well supposed brother, we are waiting on the DNA results to come in. I of course prayed that I am NOT a Kane; the last thing I wanted was to be related to Duncan let alone Lilly. Speaking of Lilly here she comes now for her daily 'will you please forgive me Veronica' talks. Every day since Shelly's party her and or Logan has come up to me and tried to apologize but I have yet to even speak to them let alone accept their apologies. The only good thing that has come out of this and for me to say this is a good thing shows my state of mind, is Dick. Since I will have nothing to do with either of them Logan and Lilly asked Dick to keep an eye on me and he's not as bad as I thought. Every morning he meets me in the parking lot and walks me to class and at lunch he orders for me and even sits with me. Caitlyn of course got pissed and he dumped her (Since Lilly is alive Caitlyn went after Dick instead of Logan). Never thought I would see the day that Dick Casablancas would give up getting laid for me. Well this is why I have gotten to like Dick, he sees Lilly and knows I have been feeling sick so he catches her before she makes it to me and tells her something, she argues then finally leaves. Dick then comes over to me.

"Morning Ronnie" he says to me

"Morning Dick" I laugh I finally gave up on telling him NOT to call me Ronnie

"So what does your majesty request for lunch?" He asks

"Really Dick?" I smirk at him

"Yeah, yeah anything Italian I know! You need to open up to the world Ronnie there is more than Italian food out there!" He tells me

"Yeah well I'm good. Oh will you order something vegan? My friend Mac is going to join us for lunch. We have business to discuss" I ask him

"Sure thing… What's going on here?" he says and we look over at the flag pole. AHH! I forgot about Wallace! I should have went and met him before this happened! I pull out my knife and walk up to him and hear who died and made you queen? And flinch a little. Dick sees this and grabs the knife from me and cuts Wallace down.

"Thanks guys" he says

"No prob dude. I got some board shorts and a tank in my truck if you want some clothes." Dick tells him

"Thanks that would be great! I'm Wallace by the way" he does the fist bump with Dick

"I'm Dick and that's Ronnie, but I'm the only one allowed to call her Ronnie so it's Veronica to you." Dick explains to him

"Or you can call me V, I like V too" I said. Upset that I forgot about my papa bear!

"Cool thanks Dick, V Catch you later." He says

"Yeah come find us at lunch!" I say as he walks away

I make it into the school and have to rush to the bathroom to throw up again. I really don't want to go to the doctor but Dick said if I wasn't better by today he was going to make me go. It must be all this stress I am under! Jake is already fighting dad for custody of me, my best friend disowned me, I may or may not have been dating my brother for a year and oh yeah I was raped. All of this comes piling down on me in the last couple of months. I mean in the original timeline the crap was spaced out a little! I walk out of the bathroom to find Dick standing there with a knowing look.

"Alright let's go!" He says

"Go where?" I play dumb

"You know where! The doctor! Let's go NOW!" he says

"BUT I DON'T WANNNA!" I pitch a fit. He gives me this look and I already know that I'm going no matter what so I begrudgingly give in and walk out to his truck. I send Mac a message and tell her that I have to reschedule our lunch meeting.

We get to the doctor and apparently Dick threw out his name because even with the room packed I am the first one called back. I let Dick come with me to the room. I talk to the doctor he asks all the normal questions and one stops me in my tracks

"Ms. Mars? When was your last period?"

OH CRAP!

**Sorry about that. I meant to put Caitlyn not Madison and my brain slipped in Madison lol. And the morning after pill thing will get an explanation in the next chapter. I know protocol with that sort of thing but I'll go into what happened in the next chapter. Here is the fixed chapter lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long. My computer crashed and all my work was on it so I had to rewrite the new chapters.

Thinking back, my last period was the week before I was raped. Oh god please no! Did they not give me the morning after pill? Thinking back I remembered they were going to and the whole Kane thing came to light and all hell broke loose and my dad showed up and nearly punched Lamb I guess it got lost in the drama.

Dick looks up at me "Ronnie you ok? You are white as a ghost" he asks concerned

"No I'm not ok Dick, what you hear in this room stays between us for now ok?" I ask him

"Sure thing Ronnie, so what's going on?" he asks

"I look at the doctor, my last period was the week before I was raped" I tell him

I hear Dick gasp "Ronnie, does that mean you are pregnant with your rapist's baby?" he asks looking very concerned

"I don't know yet Dick, the doctor will do the test and see right doc?" I ask

"Yes , would you like Mr. Casablancas to wait outside for the remainder of your checkup?" he asks me

"No he's good." I smile at Dick

Time goes by, they came and took blood and ran tests now we are waiting for the results. The doctor comes back into the room

"Ms. Mars, you are pregnant. I will have to schedule an ultrasound and do more tests but you are defiantly pregnant." He tells us

I sit there for a minute or so then finally break down into tears. I feel Dick wrap his arms around me.

"It's gonna be ok Ronnie. Hey if you want we can make everyone believe it's mine. That way people won't treat you bad, even though they all know better than to do that now." Dick tells me as he hugs me

Wow I can't believe I am about to say this to Dick Casablancas "Thanks Dick, let me think about it. I might just do that." The Doctor says I need to come back next week to find out how far along I am I already know that answer. Today is February 13th so I am 2 months along because Shelley's party was December 11th. How am I going to tell my dad? The only good thing about all this is the fact that we can finally tell who my rapist is. The baby will have his DNA.

Dick promises to keep this to himself for now until I decide what I want to do. He also promises to take me to all my appointments and help me out however he can. I guess me and dad need to start looking for a better place to live no way our apartment has enough room for us and a baby, oh and Back-up. I still got him for Christmas. I get home and find my dad on the couch holding an envelope.

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask him. He hands me the envelope and it says Genetics testing lab on the front. The DNA results Great!

I look at dad and slowly open the envelope and read what is on the page and start crying. I look up at my dad and hand him the paper. He looks at it and grabs me in a hug. 99.99% match to KEITH MARS is at the bottom of the page with a bunch of other nonsense, the only thing that matters is those words! Dad and I say wrapped in each other's arms for a bit until I hear a knock at the door. I get up and answer it.

"I hoped it was you…"


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly Kane stood at the door and gave me a weird look when I said I had hoped it was her. I was still furious with her and Logan but I wanted Lilly to be the first person to hear both of my news.

"Come in I have a couple of things to share with you and something for my dad as well" I told her

"Sure Veronica, are you ok?" She gives me this concerned look.

"Um kinda. Well for starters here" I tell her and show her the paternity test. She doesn't look surprised which concerns me; I'll have to figure that mystery out later.

"I'm happy for you Veronica I know how much you wanted your dad to really be your dad" she says in almost a sad voice "What's the other news?" she asks

"Other news? What's going on Veronica?" my dad asks

"Apparently in all the confusion at the hospital they forgot to give me the plan b drug after what happened" I tell them

"Oh my god you're pregnant?" Lilly cries out, my dad just slumps in his chair

"Yes, I talked to Dick and he offered to say the baby was his so the whole rape baby thing wouldn't get out and I think I am going to take him up on it. I don't want my baby growing up thinking it's an abomination." I tell them

"But why Dick? You know Logan would say the same thing and people would believe it before they would believe you and Dick hooked up" Lilly says

"Logan? Why would he do that? Besides I have been hanging out with Dick a lot lately and am not even talking to Logan so there goes your logic, nice try though" I tell her

"Dad? Are you ok?" I ask him

"Sure sweetheart just trying to make sense of it all. I guess we need a new place to live then huh?" He smiles at me

"Oh I got an idea! I want to move out anyway so why don't we go in together and get a place Veronica? That way your dad doesn't have to stress about a new place." Lilly says with excitement

"Even though I told you all this doesn't mean I have forgiven you Lilly" I say to her

"I know that it will take time for us to get back to what we were before. How about if Mac moves in too. Maybe we can get the guys to get a place near us and Wallace move in with them? That way you have a support system to help and it's not all piled on your dad."

"Veronica there is something I wanted to talk to you about anyway. I have been seeing Alicia for a while now and we have talked about moving in together and…"

"Alicia? As in Wallace's mom Alicia?" I asked

"Yes Mrs. Fennell" my dad says

"Wow just wow! Well I guess this is a great idea then Lilly. What about Meg? I think she would make a great roommate as well. Of course this all depends on Mac and Megs parents we are only 16" I tell Lilly

"Technically almost 17" Lilly smiles

"Veronica, are you sure about this? Alicia and I could always look for a bigger place" My dad says

"Its ok dad I have got to learn to be on my own, I am about to become a mother" I tell him

"Now this whole saying Dick Casablancas is the father of your baby, are you sure that is what you want to do?" My dad asks me

"I don't know dad all I do know is that I don't want anyone to know the way this baby was conceived" I tell him

"As much as it pains me to say this, I would much rather you have Logan or Duncan say the baby was theirs than Dick." My dad says

"Duncan is out of the question hell we just found out he is not my brother how would that look? And Logan? I highly doubt he would do that for me" I tell him

"Actually I think Logan would" Lilly says and I hear another knock on my door. Who could that be? I open it.

"Speak of the devil" I say there stood Logan.

**I have a Veronica Mars Awards thing going check it out and send in your nominations! I am taking nominations until August 1****st****!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow now I'm the devil, really Ronnie?" Logan says after I opened the door

"It's an expression Logie" I laughed at him

"Logie? Really?" he says

"Ronnie? Really?" I say

"Touché" he laughs "So why were you speaking of me, I mean I am the most awesome person either of you knows and all but…"

"Ha Ha um NOT!" Lilly says "We were talking about you because me, Veronica, Mac and Meg are gonna get a place together and we were talking about you, Duncan, Dick and Wallace maybe getting a place near us."

"Um why? You all have it made living off your parents" he said

"Um well it's kinda complicated..." Lilly started

"I'm pregnant" I just blurt out

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Logan yells

"Hey!" My dad says to Logan

"Sorry Sheriff that just caught me off guard" Logan says to my dad "I don't understand" he says to me

"In all the confusion at the hospital apparently I wasn't given the morning after pill. I've already talked to Dick and he is gonna say it's his because I don't want people to know it's from the rape." I tell him

"Hell no, not Dick I'll say it's mine" Logan says

"I can't ask you to do that Logan" I shake my head at him.

"You didn't ask I want to. Besides people would believe it was mine before they would believe you hooked up with Dick" Logan laughed

"That's what I said!" Lilly added

**Time jump 6 months later**

God I am HUGE! The one thing I hate about being pregnant is I've gained sooo much weight! I'm 8 months pregnant now and people have known for about 3 months now since I didn't start to really show till I was 5 months along and as promise Logan told everyone it was his. There of course were rumors that it was Duncan's and of course Dick and Logan and Lilly shut down the rumor mill. All of our close friends know the truth like Duncan, Casey, Luke, Wallace, Mac and Meg but everyone else was told the baby was Logan's which really pissed a lot of girls off.

Today was the dreaded moving day. Lilly, Mac, Meg and I all got a house on the beach and our neighbors were the guys. Our house was a 6 bedroom 6 and a half bath 3 story with a full basement that we are going to turn into a theatre room. There are 3 bedrooms on the second story and 3 bedrooms on the 3 story. Lilly and I have rooms on the 3rd story and the 3rd bedroom is being turned into a nursery and then Mac and Meg are on the 2nd story and the extra room there is going to be used as a guest room.

The guys house is the exact same as ours but there basement is being turned into a party room, of course. Wallace, Luke and Casey are on their 2nd floor and Dick, Logan and Duncan are on the top floor of their house.

I am currently sitting on a lawn chair between both houses with my feet propped up directing traffic as all our friends and some family members unload the cars and trucks. Logan said that he would make sure I didn't get my manicotti if I tried to help move anything. So here I am just sitting there watching everyone else sweat. I decide to make myself useful and make lemonade so I go into our kitchen since it was already unpacked thanks to Meg and look for the stuff I need I bend down to get the pitcher when I feel a pop and then my feet are soaked. OH CRAP! A contraction hits and I scream!

**Lilly's pov**

I was just taking something into the house when I heard a scream. That was Veronica! I look outside and see her chair empty. Where the hell is she? I hear another scream and realize its coming from the kitchen. I rush to the kitchen and see Veronica on the floor in a puddle of liquid and run over to her.

"Ron what is it what happened?" I ask her and she responds by screaming again I grab my phone and dial Logan's number. Meg must have heard the scream too because before Logan answered she was beside me talking to Veronica trying to calm her down Logan answers as Veronica screams again and before I can say anything to him all the guys come running into the house

"What the hell happened?" Logan asked

"I think her water broke" Meg answered

Then Veronica's dad and Alicia came rushing into the house and Keith drops beside Veronica.

"Honey are you ok? How far apart are the contractions?" He asks her but all she can do is cry and scream in pain.

"I don't think we have much time Dick bring your truck around we need to get her to the hospital NOW!" Keith says to Dick

Dick runs out and Logan grabs Veronica and carries her to the truck after they leave the rest of us hurry up and close everything up and all pile into the cars and head to the hospital.

"This can't be good, she's only 8 months along" I say to Meg

"All we can do right now is pray" Meg responds.

"Meg Hun you better pray like crazy!" I say


	10. Chapter 10

**Lilly POV**

We all get to the hospital and are told to wait in the labor and delivery waiting room. Dick and Casey went to get everyone coffee. The doctor comes out.

"Ok I can have 2 people in the room with her. She keeps yelling for a Lilly so I assume that's one who is the other?" The doctor asks

I stand up and look at Keith. "Um Keith I think…" I say

"I think Logan should go. He has done so much for Veronica he should get to see this part. Besides I get to see one in a few months" he smiles, we all say congrats to Alicia and Keith and I nod to Logan and we follow the doctor

"Ok her contractions are coming fast and she's already dilated 8 cm so we already put in the epidural. I need both of you to help keep her calm. The baby is a little early but so far everything seems ok except Veronicas blood pressure is a little high and that worries me. So just try and keep her calm and focused." The doctor tells us.

We nod and follow him into the room. The epidural must really be working because she is laying there in a daze.

"Hey Veronica Mars! You ready to do this?" I ask her

"Oh Lilly, This has been a really long and painful dream. I don't want to go back to my world where you're dead. Cant I stay in this dream?" She says groggily

"What are you talking about Veronica? This isn't a dream" I tell her

"I wish it wasn't Lilly. I missed you sooo much. When you died my world shattered. Logan and Duncan turned the whole school against me and Logan tortured me every day. I don't want to go back" she cried

I looked at Logan. Has Veronica snapped and lost her mind?

"Logan. Your dad is a very bad man. He's the one that killed Lilly. I don't know why I jumped in front of that woman that was going to stab him. It should have been him that was stabbed not me"

"Ronnie, what are you talking about?" Logan asked her

"When I was stabbed I started dreaming. It started with Lilly and my mom in purgatory. Lilly told me it was your dad that killed her. Then my mom started talking to herself and said something about not screwing it up. Next thing I know I'm waking up to Lilly jumping on me." She tells us "I changed the future, because I kept Lilly from being killed Madison died. I was still raped but this time I turn up pregnant. Logan still gets mad at me but this time so do you Lilly. You don't know how much it hurt to save your life and have you turn on me like that."

"Ronnie you're not making any sense. This is real. Maybe the other stuff was a dream. But here and now is real. You are about to have a baby. Neither I nor Lilly are going anywhere." Logan says to her

Before we could continue the doctor came in. "Alright you ready to push?" he asks Veronica. She nods and he tells us to each take a side. Veronica grabs both of our hands and squeezes. The doctor is between her legs and tells her to push a few times then says "Stop! Damn it's a breech. It's turned to where it's trying to come out butt first."

"What does that mean?" I ask the doctor

The doctor ignores me and grabs the phone and starts' talking really fast then hangs up "We have to get her into surgery now. We could lose her, the baby or both if we don't." he tells us

I look at Veronica and she has passed out I run to her "Veronica! Veronica honey wake up!" I say as I shake her

The nurse comes and takes her away. The doctor then tells us it's a waiting game now and he will let us know how they are as soon as he can. Logan and I walk back out to the waiting room with all our friends and family with somber looks. The first to see us is Dick and he comes running over

"What happened? Do we have a baby yet?" he asks then sees our face and he grabs Logan "What the hell happened man? Is Ronnie ok? The baby?" he asks worriedly

"The baby was trying to come out butt first and they had to take her into surgery. Veronica had passed out before they took her. The doctor says it's a waiting game right now and he will let us know" Logan tells everyone

I look up at Keith and burst into tears. Keith grabs me and hugs me to him

"She's a fighter. Us Mars's never give up" he smiles at me and I start to cry harder. That's why I'm afraid because I know she's not really a Mars.

Sorry for the wait. I keep losing where I was going with this story. I have also started writing a walking dead story. I LOVE that show! Daryl is the BEST!


	11. Chapter 11

The baby had started to come out breach. It was not full breach yet to that's why they were gonna do a c section. I know that is what they do because I WAS a breach baby, I tried to come out butt first and they had to do a C-section on my mom. Anyway, hope everyone is having a great holiday. Anyone else see that Mac is now on Greys Anatomy and Dick is on 2 Broke Girls? And of course Papa Mars had been on Flashpoint and this was their final season. I really wish they would make a movie already! Anyways here's a new chapter. Enjoy… a REVIEW, REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! Lol, first person to tell me what that last line is based off of gets a prize lol.

**Lilly POV**

If something happened to Veronica how in the world could I tell Keith that I paid to have the DNA results changed? That Veronica was really my sister? She wanted Keith to be her real father so bad, and I really had a lot to make up for how could I not do that for her? Oh Lord what have I done? I can't think like that. It's Veronica for Pete's sake nothing can bring her down! I look up at all our extended family. Duncan and Meg are in the corner talking, they would make a cute couple. Dick, Wallace and Mac are sitting opposite me staring into space. Keith and Alicia left to go get some sleep. Casey and Luke are passed out in the floor. Then I look to my left at Logan. He really looks like crap. Even though he and Veronica are not REALLY together you can tell he really cares for her. I wish she could get over her issues and just admit she is in love with him and vice versa. I may be a selfish, spoiled brat but I know love when I see it. After sitting there for what seems like days the doctor finally walks out.

"Mars?" he says and we all jump up "All of you? Where is her father?"

"He had to take his girlfriend home; she's pregnant and needed to sleep. I am the father" Logan says to him

"Ok, the babies are fine but there were some complications. Veronica is in a catatonic state right now. We just have to wait it out for now and see if she wakes up." He tells us

"Wait… Babies? As in more than one?" I ask

"Yes, Twins one boy and one girl." He tells us. Wow TWINS? How did we not know this?

"So the babies are ok?" Logan asks

"They were a month early, but for the most part they are healthy just slightly underweight." The Doctor tells us

"When can we see them?" Dick asks

"The nurse can take you up two at a time to see them. As for Veronica, only immediate family as of right now can go in. Logan I will have to talk to Mr. Mars first but because you are the father we can bend that rule for you." The doctor says and then walks away. A nurse walks up

"Ok who are the first two to come and see the babies?" the nurse asks

Everyone says "Lilly and Logan"

Logan and I nod and follow the nurse. We get to the nursery and see two bassinets with little signs. One says Baby Boy Mars- Echolls and the other says Baby Girl Mars- Echolls. They were both so tiny.

"Would you like to hold them? Their lungs were fully developed even though they were preemies so they did not need a ventilator" the nurse says. We both nod and She hands me the boy and then Logan the girl. I look over at Logan and see tears running down his face. Veronica better wake up soon. These babies need their mother. Logan is not their blood father but if he had to I know he would raise them both as if they were. Come on Veronica WAKE UP!

**Veronica POV**

WAKE UP! Was that Lilly's voice I just heard? Where am I? I look around and am back where I saw Lilly and my mom after I was stabbed.

"Veronica, honey what are you doing back? You need to be back there with your children" my mother says

"Children? As in more than one?" I ask

"You had twins, a boy and a girl" my mother tells me

"WOW, wait where is Lilly?" I ask

"You changed the past so Lilly is alive remember?" my mother says

"But I thought this was all a dream?"

"It started out that way Honey but you made it work. You changed everything. It is what is called a butterfly effect. You change one thing and it sends a ripple through time and changes history. When you saved Lilly the ripple changed everything. What you lived before no longer exists." She tells me

She does that whole talking to herself thing again

"Veronica, Honey. Since things have changed so much the man upstairs is changing something as well. This time when you go back you will not remember ANYTHING from your past life. Everything that happened in this life will be all that you remember. He wants you to be happy and live your life. Go be with your beautiful children." She tells me

"Wait, if Lilly's not here because I saved her does that mean you are still dead in this life?" I ask

"Yes Honey I still died. I told you that you could change some things but not all things. Live your life and be happy. Let Logan give you the life you deserve."

"Logan? But we are just pretending for the sake of the baby" I tell her

"Be honest with yourself Veronica. Now go!"


End file.
